


Airport surprise

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hei Briskeby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: The Balloon Squad goes to pick up Yousef at the airport when he comes back from his vacation in Turkey but find out they weren't the only ones with that idea.





	Airport surprise

"Hey guys! How are you doing? Everything’s good, I hope. So, today's video is going to be a little different!", Elias says, looking into the camera in his hands. He pans the camera to Mikael, Adam and Mutta who are walking behind him.

"As you know, Yousef went to Turkey and we're going to go pick him up now!", Elias explains what they're doing while they walk towards the airport after leaving the bus.

As soon as Elias lowers the camera and stops filming, Mikael has something to say.

"I feel bad. We should've taken her with us!"

The other three boys turn to look at Mikael, who is the one out of the group who is not too close with Sana. They’re seeing each other all the time, of course, but still. But here he is, feeling bad for not taking her with them to go pick up Yousef.

"I actually agree.", Adam says. "They've been talking non-stop all the time he was gone. Sana would've liked seeing him now."

Elias sighs. They don't understand what he had told them already. "Sana has had a rough week, it's the first day in a while she slept properly.", he might have checked on her every night. "I didn't want to wake her so early." It's only 7:26 am.

Sana had the flu, and couldn't leave the bed the whole week. She couldn't really eat anything or sleep properly. Elias wouldn't ruin his sister's first good sleep in a while for her to see Yousef. She'll see him at latest tonight, knowing both of them can't stay away from each other. Yousef almost talked to Sana more than he did with Elias while he was gone.

"Don't you think she'd still be mad?", Mutta asks cautiously and Elias shrugs. Maybe. Maybe not. He'll deal with that later. He'd rather have a healthy sister even if she gets mad at him.

As they walk to the arrivals gate, Elias starts recording again and points the camera at Adam: "What time is it?"

"7:38. He should be here any minute!", Adam answers while holding his phone up to the camera to show the time.

Elias pans the camera to Mikael and Mutta who grin excitedly and finally turns it to himself.

"We haven't seen Yousef in about two months. So we wanted to surprise him by picking him up.", Elias explains, grinning into the camera.  
Since Yousef has to go back to work the day after tomorrow he came back before his parents, alone.

"Aren't we the bestest of friends?", Mutta exclaims and makes especially Mikael laugh a lot.

Elias turns the camera around again, forward, and while he looks for Yousef he sways the camera slowly too. The four boys stop walking, having arrived at the Arrivals, and look around.

"Does anyone see him?", Elias asks and straining his neck to see more.

"No. There are too many people.", Adam says.

They stand there for a few seconds looking around, until Mikael, who stand between Elias and Adam, hits both of them on the chest and says, with a grin he can't stop: "Found him!", and points to the far left side, where not many people are standing.    
The three others follow his gaze and Elias lowers the camera, thinking that this video will not be uploaded after all. His eyes widen but he just shakes his head in amusement, more than anything.

"How did she even get here so fast?"

Mutta answers that question very quickly: "She didn't come alone. Her friend Chris is sitting over there."

Now the boys follow Mutta's gaze before looking back at Sana and Yousef, hugging and lightly swaying from foot to foot while doing that. The boys can only see Yousef's face but he's sporting a very happy smile.

"Let's go!", Adam says and starts walking.

"Shouldn't we give them a few minutes?", Mikael asks.

"They look like they had their minute.", Elias answers and doesn't know if he should laugh or be disappointed with himself. Of course, his sister wouldn't just lie in bed when the guy she has been talking to every day for the past weeks comes back from vacation.

"Hey, lovebirds!", Elias calls out when they're a few steps away.

Yousef is too invested in whatever Sana is telling him, while still hugging, to notice the boys coming his way.

Yousef and Sana jump, being burst out of their own little bubble and turn to Elias, the source of the loud voice.

Sana and Yousef are both smiling widely and can't even change it once they see the boys. Yousef drops his arm from around Sana, where he had left it after they parted from the hug and goes to hug his friends. Leaving his suitcase next to Sana.

"Hey, guy!", he says with a wide smile. Neither of the boys knows if it's because of them or if that is still Sana effect on him. Either way, they're all happy to see their friend again.

First Yousef goes to hug Elias. He is his best friend, after all. Then Adam, Mikael and Mutta.

Elias looks back at his little sister who is not standing alone anymore. Her friend Chris has joined her and Sana whispers something to her.

He can't even be mad. He knew that his sister was keeping in touch with Yousef a lot and that Yousef likes Sana is no secret to anyone. Elias just thought that she'd still be in bed, and not here.

After Yousef hugs all of them, he steps back again to get his suitcase and Sana and Chris join them.

"I thought you'd be in bed.", Elias says with a teasing smile to his little sister. "You know, being sick and all."

Yousef's head snaps to Sana's direction. His eyebrows raised, a very surprised look on his face.

"I thought you're well again!"

That must have been what Sana told him. Elias and the boys watch as Sana presses her lips together and lowers her head.

Elias' looks at Sana’s pretty friend and sees her and Mutta looking at each other with small smiles on their faces. Do all of his friends have to have crushes?

"We felt bad for not taking you with us.", Mikael says to Sana, smirking.

After Elias Mikael was the one to notice Yousef's crush on Sana and he just loves to tease him about it. Apparently now it's Sana's turn.

"Chris came with me.", Sana says which doesn't really explain anything but now that she's standing across from the four boys she gets a bit shy. She was so nervous coming here but as soon as Yousef saw her he quickly came towards her and they hugged for a long time. Sana is so happy that it was not just her to miss Yousef, he missed her, too.

Adam joins in on the fun, he can't help himself: "We got on Elias' nerves saying that we should have taken you with us but he said you're still ill. But look who arrived even before us?"

All the while, Yousef looks at the boys with an amused smile playing on his lips but when he looks at Sana, looking at the floor, his look softens and he can't believe she would come to the airport to greet him when she's sick. He would love to just embrace her in a big hug again but now is not the time.

Chris, who has now snapped out of her staring match with Mutta, intervenes: "Okay, boys. Let Sana alone. Let's go now!"

While Adam, Mikael, Mutta and Chris start waking immediately, Elias, Yousef and Sana stand there a second longer and share a look. Sana looking somewhat bashful but not caring too much, Yousef just grinning from ear to ear and Elias smiling knowingly. 

They walk behind their friends and Elias just thinks to himself:

This is better than he could have imagined it all to turn out. 


End file.
